


Out Of The Blue

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!John, Alpha!John Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Female reader insert, Fingering, Gore, Kink, Knotting, Oneshot, Oral, Other, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Violence, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, dub con, explicit - Freeform, omega!reader, reader injury, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were quite happy with your life, working in a small grocery store in a small town where everyone knew everyone. Then John Winchester blows through town on a case, two small boys in tow, and you're supposed to ignore the way your body reacts to him. Problem is, you can't quite manage it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Blue

It was just a normal Friday, doing the same normal job at the grocery store run by Mr Mannering, when everything you'd known had gone flying out of the window. And it had all started with a small crying boy.

With a box of Twinkies in your arms, you'd walked out of the store room, ready to replenish the shelf from where Mrs Jenkins had come in and cleared it, because her daughter was having her first heat. You could sympathise with that – heats _sucked_ and sweet foods could take the edge of. Of course, the best thing to take the edge off was far from chocolate, but not always an option for the newly presented Omega.

When you'd presented, you'd only had your dad, and bowls upon bowls of chicken soup; not that it hadn't been appreciated. But your dad was a Beta, and you were his only child, which left him in a rather difficult position. You'd fumbled through, mostly on the advice of your doctor, and now you were fully adjusted to your own schedules, able to suppress the majority of your heats with the medication provided.

So, as you'd stepped from the store room into the main shop, you weren't expecting to hear the small wails of a child, cowering in the frozen food section. Almost immediately, you'd dropped the box of Twinkies onto the nearest available surface, turning to face the source of the noise.

He was small, only about four or five, floppy bangs in his face as he crouched by the ice cream freezer. His wails were quiet, and fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he repeated “Dean” over and over again.

'Hey, little guy.' You said, keeping your voice low as you crept towards him. 'Everything okay?'

'I -' He sniffed. 'Lost.' Another sniff. 'Dean.' The end of the sentence was punctuated by a loud cry, and he buried his head in his arms, wailing loudly.

Lost kid.

Faaantastic.

You bent down next to him, placed a soft hand on his shoulder. 'Hey, hey, it's okay. How about you come with me, and we head down to the checkouts, see if we can't call for your Dad, huh?'

'Want Deaaaan!' The little boy kept crying, and you frowned.

'Is your Dad called Dean?' You asked, confused.

That caught his attention and he wiped at the snot running from nose with the sleeve of his slightly-too-small sweater, shaking his head at you. 'Dean is my brother.' He sniffled again, hiccuping out another sob. 'I lost him.'

'Is he in here?' You looked around – it wasn't a massive shop, so locating the mysterious Dean shouldn't have been too hard. But the boy shook his head and your face fell. 'Right. Okay. What's your name?'

'Sammy Winchester.' His big hazel eyes looked out at you from under that ridiculous fringe, and you smiled, pushing it back out of his face. 'What's yours?'

'My name is Y/N. Come on, Sammy. Let's go find your brother.' You stood up, offering your hand to the small boy, who took it, still wiping at his face with his sleeve. You kept to his pace as you led him through the store towards the checkouts, smiling at Trudy, the store manager as you passed. 'He's lost, just gonna find his parents.' Trudy nodded, smiling and waving at Sammy, who stared at her with big eyes.

'Sammy!' A shout came from the door, and your head snapped around, seeing a boy no older than ten run through the store, screaming the name over and over. Sammy heard it too, and screeched for his brother, just as the older boy skidded to a halt and spotted you at the tills. 'Hey, lady! That's my brother, let go of him!'

Wow, he seemed really pissed. He ran towards you, scowling in your direction, as you held Sammy closer. 'Dean!' The little boy cried out, and you released him, letting him run towards his big brother, just someone else followed him into the store. 'Dean! This is Y/N. She saved me! I was lost!'

Wary green eyes met yours, just as an older gentleman approached, and you looked up, taking a sharp breath. 'Everything okay, Dean?'

'I found him.' You blurted out, unsure why you were completely losing your cool. 'He was crying by the ice cream.'

The man smiled, as Dean continued to glare daggers in your direction. 'I'm John. These are my boys, Dean and Sam.' You nodded, blushing as he kept smiling at you. 'Thanks for picking him up. He got it in his head he wanted ice cream while we were across the street at the hardware store, turned my back for a second and he's gone. You know how kids are.'

You didn't, but he didn't need to know that. A lump appeared in your throat, the overwhelming scent of Alpha permeating your senses. Whatever this guy had, he had it in _spades_.

'Daddy, can we get icecream?'

'Maybe later, Sammy.' Dean said, his hands firmly on the little boy's shoulders. He was looking between you and his father with those bright green eyes, and it was clear from his body language that he didn't like you, not that you knew what had caused his dislike. 'Can we go, Dad?'

John nodded down at his son, before pulling a set of keys from his pocket, handing them over to the eldest boy. 'Go get Sammy in the car.' He instructed. 'I'll be out in a second.' Dean took the keys, wrapping his arm around Sammy's shoulders and guiding him out of the store. You watched them leave, confusion clouding your features as you looked up at John. 'Sorry. Dean is... overprotective.'

'It's sweet.' You insisted, taking a step back, all too aware of Trudy's eyes on you. 'I really have to get back to work but -'

'Can I take you to dinner?' John asked, suddenly looking nervous as hell, and you tilted your head at his question, prompting him to laugh. 'Sorry, I'm not...that's kinda out of the blue, huh?'

'A little. I was only there for five seconds, I didn't do anything really -'

'It's not that.' He said quietly, tucking his chin into his chest a little. 'I know you sensed it.'

You blushed again, avoiding eye contact. 'I did.'

'Been a long time since I've scented an Omega like you.' He whispered. 'One that...called to me.' His fingers twitched at his sides, and you glanced up at his face, those dark brown eyes practically burning into you. 'You don't know me, I know, but...please...just to say thank you?'

You glanced over your shoulder, before nodding gently. Pulling a pad of paper from your apron, you scribbled down your address and handed it to him, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of your head telling you that you didn't _know_ this Alpha, that he clearly wasn't from around here, that he could be dangerous.

'Thank you, Y/N.'

'I finish at six.' You said, dragging your eyes up to meet his, and he nodded, holding the eye contact for a few minutes before taking a few steps back. He turned, and followed his boys out the door. As you watched through the huge glass frontage of the store, he climbed into an old Chevrolet Impala and pulled away. Finally releasing the breath you didn't know you'd been holding, you turned, jumping in surprise at Trudy's close proximity to you.

'Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump, sweetie.' The older woman put a hand on your shoulder as you clutched at your chest.

'It's okay. Sorry I got caught up there.'

'We ain't exactly busy, sweetheart.' Trudy's smile was friendly, but she had a look of worry in her eyes. 'You be careful with that Alpha, Y/N. I know you're big enough to look after yourself, but that one just worried me. You're still an Omega, and I don't wanna see you get hurt.' You nodded, glancing towards the parking lot, which now stood mostly empty. 'Worse, don't wanna see you abandoned with a pup to manage. Ain't nothing hurts an Omega more than an Alpha ditching on her.'

'What about the Alphas? Wouldn't that hurt them too?' You asked, and Trudy made a funny noise in her throat.

'One thing I've learned over the years; Alpha's don't care for much beyond getting their knot tied. I might only be a Beta, but I've seen plenty come and go over the years. And it's _always_ the Omega who suffers.' She rubbed your shoulder before dropping her hand. 'Just be careful, Y/N.'

'I will, Trudy. I promise.' You smiled, heading back to the box of Twinkies, knowing you had to restock that shelf before Mrs Jenkins came in.

*****

From the moment John Winchester had knocked on your apartment door, wearing a red button down with - the sleeves rolled up because it was a fairly warm evening – everything had felt like a dream. The restaurant he took you to was quiet and intimate, and you weren't sure if you'd ever eaten somewhere so nice.

The conversation was flowing nicely; John told you that he worked all over, taking odd jobs in towns to make enough money to move on and keep his boys, who were currently staying with their uncle in Sioux Falls, three towns over. He was ex-army, and he'd lost his wife five years before, when the youngest, Sam, was only six months. That had tugged on your heart strings, and you'd had to resist the urge to reach over and take his hand.

By the main course, you were telling him about your life, being raised by your single father. Your mother had taken off, uninterested in raising a kid, and apparently not interested in your Beta father any more. John had shaken his head at that, moving to explain that his wife had been a Beta, and he'd never found an Omega in his whole life.

Dessert arrived quickly, not that you were finding the chocolate fudge cake of any interest. John leaned over the table, taking your hand and the first touch of his skin against yours was overwhelming. Your body reacted instantly, and his eyes darkened as he looked at you.

'I've never smelt anything so sweet as you.' He whispered, and you blushed. 'I know you feel it too. You don't need to lie to me.'

You shivered as his fingers stroked your palm, moving further up to your wrist. 'You smell like syrup, on pancakes.'

John quirked an eyebrow, grinning. 'That mean you wanna eat me?'

'I'm not...' You shuddered visibly, and John took the chance to ask for the cheque. 'I've never been with an Alpha, John. I've only had Beta partners. And you said it yourself, you're just passing through. I'm not gonna be used like that.'

He shook his head. 'I know what you need, sweetheart. You've been without for far too long. How bad have the heats gotten now? You're what, twenty five?'

You smiled, looking away from him as the waiter brought the cheque over. John pulled a card out of his pocket, slipping it underneath the receipt. 'Close.'

'And you've never taken a mate? Never had an Alpha's knot satisfy you the only way you _can_ be satisfied?'

'Stop...' You whimpered, pressing your thighs together. 'I can't, John. You knot me and then you'll leave, and I'll be broken. I'm not an idiot.'

John's hold on your wrist slipped a little, but he smiled. 'You're a spunky little thing, huh? Never met an Omega so tough.' You frowned. 'I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to do. I'm not that kind of guy.'

'But you've had this in mind since you saw me in that store?' You said, pulling your hand free. 'Did you send Sammy in there to -'

'No, no. Jesus, Y/N. What kind of guy -' He stopped, shaking his head. 'Sammy runs off a lot. He's five and he's adventurous.'

'You're telling me.' You folded your arms, smiling softly at the memory of the floppy haired little boy that just wanted ice cream. 'But you've got a life on the road, John. No matter whether you can...scratch that itch or not, we're different people.'

He nodded, looking up as the waiter came over to take payment. Both of you sat in silence as he paid, before the waiter left, and you looked down at the half eaten cake on your plate. 'At least I've thanked you for your help earlier.'

'More than thanked. I was looking forward to a microwave meal for one before you came along.' You smiled, standing and picking up your summer jacket.

'Mind if I drive you home? Just to make sure you get there safely.' John assured you, and you nodded, taking his arm as he offered it, leading you from the restaurant. The night was still warm, and you left your jacket draped over your arm as you climbed into the black Impala, waiting for John to settle in the drivers seat.

He pulled the car out of the small parking lot, heading back down the main road into town. Your apartment was a little way away, and you shifted in your seat, the car filled with the scent of the Alpha driving and you looked down, clenching your thighs together, hoping he wouldn't scent the automatic arousal coming from you.

'How come you never found an Alpha, if you don't mind me asking?' John said, pulling you out of your thoughts.

You shrugged. 'I guess...I never looked? My dad was always worried about me going out on my own, and I steered clear of them at school. Dad kept me out when I was in heat. I think he was...scared of what might happen. Some Alphas don't think with their upstairs brain, you know?' You smiled a little, thinking about your dad's name for those types. 'He always called the idiot ones “knotheads”.'

John chuckled at that. 'Your dad was a smart man by the sounds of it.'

'He was.' You looked out the window, seeing the familiar shops the car was passing by. You felt sad, all of a sudden, like you'd spend your entire life in this town, alone. 'He tried to protect me. I think that sometimes he did too good a job.'

'What do you mean?'

You sighed, looking at John sadly. 'I'm never gonna get an Alpha. Or pups. I've pretty much resigned myself to that. And we all know what happens to Omegas who reach forty without finding a mate.'

'The heat...' John's face filled with concern. 'You don't think you'll find someone.'

'Maybe if I left town. But I don't wanna do that.' You shook yourself a little. 'It's okay. I've got...I've got a good life here.' He nodded, but you could tell he didn't buy it. 'You don't believe a word I'm saying, huh?'

He shook his head, smiling over at you, before pulling his car onto your block. 'No, I don't. And I've been able to smell you since we left the restaurant. You're close to heat, and it's driving me crazy.'

You tensed, clenching your thighs even tighter. 'It's driving _you_ crazy? At least you can leave.'

He didn't reply for a moment, pulling his car up to the kerb by your apartment, turning off the engine. 'I'm not gonna pretend to know what it's like to be an Omega, Y/N. I'm an Alpha and that's not exactly gonna change.' He turned his body towards you, leaning in a little closer. 'I walked into that store, and it took everything I had not to be knocked off my damn feet by you. The best option I got here is to try and get you outta my system.'

'Out of your _system_?' You scoffed, trying to ignore the rising heat in your skin, his proximity to you inspiring too many wicked thoughts in the back of your mind. 'So I'm just a passing temptation to you? You think you can fuck me out?' The way you spat the curse word at him made him flinch, and he groaned a little as you shifted in the seat, your scent changing with your anger.

'That's the problem.' He grunted, pulling you across the seat roughly. 'I don't think you're a passing _anything_ , sweetheart.'

His lips crashed against yours, and for a split second you mewled in protest, ready to shove him away, indignant at his treatment of you, his words towards you. But then something in your head clicked and you responded, pressing your body closer to his, eager for more of his touch, his kisses, _him_. Something inside your core felt like it coiled inwards and then exploded, snapping your small amount of control over your senses and you found yourself climbing into John's lap, grinding down against him like a woman possessed.

'Fuck, Y/N. I gotta have you.'

His hips rutted into yours, and you yelped as his fingers found their way up underneath the skirt you wore, brushing against your already slick pussy through your soaked underwear. You pushed back as he sought better leverage, only to land on the horn of the car and set it off.

John froze, his cheeks flushed with arousal as he looked up at you.

'Maybe we should go inside.' You whispered, wondering what your neighbours would think if they looked out of their windows right now. John grinned, and you climbed off his lap, scrambled for your discarded jacket as you got out of the Impala.

It took less than three minutes to be inside your apartment, John's lips colliding with yours again as he shredded your shirt and skirt, your fingers making short work of the button down he wore, both of you kicking shoes off in random directions. John mumbled out a question about where your bedroom was, and you groaned into his mouth, pulling him with you as you stumbled through your modest apartment into your room.

'You smell...so fucking good.' John panted, pulling back to look down at your naked body, the trail of clothes leading from where you were stood to the front door. You were flushed, breathing heavily; your pupils were completely blown wide as you watched him drink you in. 'Gotta fucking taste you, sweetheart.'

'John!' You yelped as he picked you up, dropping you onto the bed, his face between your thighs and inches from your slick cunt. 'Fuck -' Speech became strangled cries as he shoved his tongue into you without preamble, licking up the dewy essence you exuded. His moans of approval vibrated through your core, and you clutched at his head, feeling your orgasm swelling without limits. You'd never felt anything like this before, and knowing your luck, you'd never feel anything like it again.

'So fucking good -' John pulled back a little, rubbing two fingers against your hole, before sinking them into you up to the knuckle. You cried out in pleasure, feeling his mouth descend on you once more, licking and sucking, nipping at your tender flesh. His every action pushed you closer and closer to the edge, and you closed your eyes, blindly letting him lead you into oblivion. Your thighs closed on him, and he grunted as you screamed for him, his tongue continuing to writhe against your sensitive nub until you were done.

Your pants echoed through the room as John stood over you, his cock standing to attention like a fucking soldier, his long fingers wrapping around it as he pumped himself. You arched your back on the bed, pushing yourself further up to accommodate him.

'You want it, Y/N? Want my knot, baby?' You nodded in response, whimpering as he knelt on the edge of the bed. 'Fucking gorgeous little Omega...you've got me all tied up, sweetheart.' He dropped a little lower, curling his hands around your thighs to open you up to him. 'You gonna let me in?'

'Yes.' You gasped, reaching out for him, and he nodded, smirking as he pressed into you, his lips running over yours softly as the head of his cock prodded at your entrance. With agonising precision, he eased into you, stretching you open, his girth more than you'd encountered before. But you were so fucking wet, it didn't seem to matter – your body wanted him, _needed_ him inside. He didn't stop until his hips were flush with your pelvis.

'You okay?' He asked, his mouth lavishing attention to your breasts, and you nodded, panting hard, your walls flexing around his hard length. He grunted at the sensation, before pulling back a few inches and thrusting back into you again. Your answering cry gave him all he needed, and he sucked your nipple into his mouth, using short, sharp thrusts to make you quiver underneath him.

Your second orgasm was quick in coming, and you clung to his shoulders as he drove into you, his strokes slowly becoming longer, harder, his need expressed through his mouth working your nipples, moving up to bite at your neck. The feel of his teeth against your skin made you panic, and you pushed his head away.

'What's wrong?'

'Don't bite me, John. Just...don't claim me and then leave me...' You whimpered, feeling tears in your eyes, and he stopped moving, moving up to kiss you hard and deep. 'Please...'

'I'm not gonna leave, sweetheart.' He muttered, rolling his hips into you again. You moaned, and he dropped his mouth back to your nipples, wedging one hand between your bodies to flick and twist your clit harshly. The little moans coming from your throat turned to screams of his name, and he thrust into you roughly, the pornographic sound of flesh-on-flesh filling the room. 'Gonna fill you, gonna knot you, little Omega. You want that? Tell me you want my knot inside you.'

You made a keening noise, arching your back again, unwittingly displaying your throat to him and submitting, nodding your head a little. 'Yes, Alpha, want your knot, please -'

John growled, slamming into you, his cock swelling and his knot beginning to expand with his oncoming climax. His face pressed against your neck, and you screamed loudly, not giving any thought to how _right_ it felt having his weight on you, his knot filling you and his teeth scraping against your throat. As he came, pumping thick ropes of cum deep into your body, his knot holding him inside you, you grabbed the back of his head with your hand, and he sank his teeth into your neck, hard enough to draw blood.

Exhaustion flooded your body as he pulled away, a small smudge of blood on his lips, and you felt those threatening tears fall as the Alpha above you dragged you into his arms, rolling you both to the side. Your body instinctively curled around his, but you didn't speak, didn't deny the claim he'd just laid on you.

You fell asleep to the sound of his apologies, his arms holding you tighter than you'd ever been held before.

*****

John Winchester was a hunter. He fought the demons and monsters that lurked in the darkness, ready to take away innocent lives and destroy those left behind. It was one of these things that had killed his wife, and left his boys without a mother.

It was one of those things that had cemented his belief that he would never be happy and never find someone to love like he had Mary.

His belief was about to become truth.

After he'd claimed you, you'd slept, worn out by the hormones flooding your body. John had kept you safe through the night, holding you close, even when his body had slipped from yours, no longer held in place by his knot. When you'd woken up, scared of what the new day would bring, he'd promised nothing bad would happen. He didn't know he was lying.

He hadn't left you that entire day as you'd called in sick to work, and he'd spent hours making you feel like any Omega should, using every part of him to worship you, making you cum on his fingers, his tongue and his cock, his claim stronger with every touch.

As the day drew on, he'd promised he'd come back to you between hunts, that he wouldn't leave you on your own. He offered to take you with him, but you didn't want to leave. With his claim, you were safer, and this could _work_.

Three days later, you were alone again. Your body was sore and aching, and Trudy had told you to take the rest of the week off, not saying anything about the situation you'd found yourself in. You knew it was probably stupid, being mated to an Alpha that _couldn't_ stay with you, that would only be able to come by every few months. You hadn't even thought about the boys, about little Dean and Sam. How would they react to this new development? You weren't even ready for kids yet. Would John even want more pups?

As it turned out, you didn't need to know these answers.

Less than twenty four hours after John had left to finish his hunt, your front door was kicked down. You had no warning, no way to prepare yourself. Three strong men, two of them with black eyes and one with eyes of sickly yellow, had cornered you in the kitchen, as you held out a knife and threatened them to stay back.

Of course they overpowered you. Tied you up in your own home, taunted you with the knowledge that this was _John's_ fault. That he had found you, and he had found a small piece of happiness, and they couldn't have that. They needed him sharp, needed him training his boys.

Needed him broken.

You were broken before they'd even come close to finishing.

*****

John kicked the door in without a second thought, fear making his stomach twist as he took in the devastation of your little apartment. Frames ripped from the walls, furniture upturned – the stench of sulphur throughout the residence was overwhelming.

And your scent was almost gone.

He skidded through the hallway, landing sideways on his hip in his urgency to get to you, looking up to see you, exactly where Yellow-Eyes had left you.

Your arms were splayed at odd angles, rope wound thickly around your wrists and ankles, holding you to the ceiling. Your head was pinned back by silver tape, and blood covered every inch of your exposed skin and tore jeans. Your shirt was a rag, barely concealing your breasts and stomach, where a long gash dripped blood onto the kitchen table underneath you.

John wanted to puke, and he got to his feet, tears spilling from his eyes at the macabre scene his enemies had left for him. When you drew a breath, choking on the blood in your throat, he jumped, before climbing on top of the table, slipping in your blood in his haste. He pulled a knife from his pocket, cutting your bindings, pulling you free, and you fell into his arms, a dead weight.

His arms cradled you softly, and you opened your eyes, staring up at him. A small smile pulled at the corners of your mouth as he sunk to the floor with you, rocking you back and forth, “sorry” spilling from his mouth over and over.

'J-John...it's okay.' Your voice was hoarse from lack of liquid. Of course, your attackers hadn't given you any water. 'You're here.'

'Baby, I'm so sorry. I should have known...should have -'

'You couldn't -' You swallowed, the movement making you cough, more blood dribbling down onto your chin. You left your eyes fall closed, savouring the feeling of your Alpha against you. The last touch you felt in life wouldn't be the hard edge of a blade; it would be loving, and soft. It would be John's. 'You couldn't know.'

'I'm so sorry.' He sobbed, pulling you close. You couldn't even feel the pain any more, but you longed to touch his face. 'This is my fault.'

You managed to shake your head, your fingers twitching as you screamed at them to move, to just touch him one last time. As if he sensed your need, he covered your hand with his, holding it close, kissing your knuckles. You smiled again, opening your eyes one last time to look up at him. 'I think...I think I could have loved you.' You whispered. 'My Alpha.'

A second later, your body went limp in his arms, your last breath curling away into the apartment you'd never get to see again. John's sobs increased, and he pulled your body close, as if he could will you to breathe for him again.

Of course he couldn't. Like he couldn't keep you safe.

He hadn't known he was lying.

 


End file.
